The Misadventures of the Organization Caused by Demyx!
by StoryOfLaughter
Summary: First chapter is the whole summary and some info. Inspired and assisted by la-hija-de-Dios (aka Demyx) and dragonriderjedi (aka Xion). We do not own KH sadly. I (Zexion) have created a different story line, where you'll just have to read and find out what happens to our fav Organization 13. Enjoy! Rated for injuries, fighting, and major illnesses.
1. Chapter 1: Info

Kingdom Hearts: The Misadventures of the Organization Caused by Demyx

A bunch of the Nocturne's ideas go horribly wrong, one right after the other. Poor Zexion is dragged into the mess Demyx has created. Who knew Demyx could convince the Schemer to go to Narnia? If only to protect Xion from Demyx's horrible plans, Zexion must suffer through quite a lot.

Demyx and Xion have managed to bring the Schemer out of his shell, but he still wonders why he follows when he knows what will go wrong. Still, feeling like he can talk to them is good, right? Wait, they are Nobodies. They don't have hearts, no matter how many times one tries to explain to Demyx. Zexion should not feel anything. Even with all the trouble the Schemer has been put through, he still tags along, trying to figure out what's going on in his own head. Maybe a heart can be found or unlocked?

Organization uniform - white or black t-shirt / black jeans / white socks / black boots / black gloves / black coat

6- Zexion Schemer / 9- Demyx Nocturne / 14- Xion Blades (main characters)

Xemnas King / Xigbar Freeshooter / Xaldin Lance / Vexen Chill / Lexeaus Hero / 6 / Saïx Moon / Axel Flame / 9 / Luxord Fate / Marluxia Grace / Larxene Nymph / Roxas Blades / 14 (members)

Zexion Schemer - the Cloaked Schemer - age 16 - slate grey hair (covers right eye) - light blue eyes - Lexicon - illusions / poor constitution and easily falls ill, hates taking medicine, tries to hide the fact when he is ill, fear of needles, powerful senses, a hidden secret, WARNING: DON'T GIVE SUGAR OR CAFFINEE \

Demyx Nocturne - the Melodious Nocturne - age 21 - blond hair (mullet) - ocean green eyes - sitar (Sasha) - water / energetic, easily distracted, ideas usually always turn bad \

Xion Blades - age 13 - black hair (short) - dark blue eyes - keyblade - light / Roxas's twin, follower, enjoys tagging along with Demyx even though it more than likely will be dangerous \


	2. Chapter 2: The Castle That Never Was

Kingdom Hearts: The Misadventures of the Organization Caused by Demyx

~The World That Never Was~

Demyx was bored again. He was sitting upside down on the couch in the Gray Room and Zexion was sitting next to him, nose stuck in a book like usual. They had finished their mission all ready.  
It was just a simple reconnaissance mission, since that was really all the Schemer was ever allowed to do when he left the castle that never was. Demyx had been chosen to go along, since he was pretty lazy and none of the other Nobodies liked to partner up with the musician.  
Zexion never complained about his missions or who he was forced to work with. At least Demyx brought some amusement on these boring reconnaissance missions. That musician would end up getting into so much trouble one day that even the Superior may not be able to get him out.  
"Hey Zexion. We should do something," stated Demyx.  
"I all ready am doing something," whispered Zexion.  
"Not something boring like reading! Something fun," whined Demyx.  
"You should know me better than that, Dem. I enjoy reading. I find literature 'fun'," explained Zexion.  
"Uggghhh," groaned Demyx.  
Zexion continued to read and Demyx pouted. Most of the Organization members were busy right now. He needed to do something. Just then a distraction, by the name of Xion, walked into the Gray Room.  
"Xion!" squealed Demyx, falling off the couch in his excitement.  
Zexion ducked before he could get clobbered by Demyx's feet. He said nothing as he sat up and continued to read.  
"What are you two doing? I'm bored," wondered Xion.  
"We just finished our mission. What would you say to another adventure!" exclaimed Demyx.  
"Yes! Where are we going this time?" Xion jumped up in excitement.  
"It's a surprise. Come on, Zexion! Put that old book down and join us," Demyx tried to pull the book away from the Schemer.  
"And why would I do that? The last 'adventure' involved a massive three headed hellhound and fire that messed up my lungs for almost a month," Zexion pointed out.  
"Okay! Maybe I shouldn't have brought us to visit Hade's Underworld, but it was fun! Right Xion?" Demyx looked to the younger Nobody for confirmation.  
Xion nodded happily, really wanting to go on another adventure. Zexion sighed heavily and said, "I'm not going to be able to stop you, am I?"  
"Nope," smiled Demyx.  
"And you're going to take Xion with you?" wondered Zexion.  
"I want to go!" Xion jumped up again.  
"Fiiineee," sighed Zexion, heavily.  
Zexion allowed Demyx to take his book and pull him up. Zexion almost lost his balance, but Demyx quickly had his arm around the schemer's shoulders as he walked away from the couch.  
Demyx opened a dark corridor and easily pulled the shorter Nobody in with him. Xion followed close behind. Zexion mainly only agreed to tag along to protect Xion. Demyx could be a real block head sometimes.


	3. Chapter 3: Narnia

Kingdom Hearts: The Misadventures of the Organization Caused by Demyx

~Narnia~

The first thing Zexion noticed was the cold. Bitter, piercing cold that their Organization coats would never be able to keep out. The Schemer scanned their surroundings, which were covered heavily in snow.  
"Snow," stated Zexion.  
"Yup! Welcome to Narnia!" Demyx exclaimed throwing the powdery substance into the air.  
"Yay!" shouted Xion.  
"Dem, I don't think this is a good idea," frowned Zexion.  
"Sure it is! What could go wrong?" smiled Demyx.  
Zexion hated those words with a passion. Every time the musician said that, something always happened. Whether right away or some time later, something bad always happened when Demyx had an idea.  
Zexion quietly followed Demyx and Xion. The two played in the snow, laughing the whole time. Zexion tried to stay warm. Hopefully the cold would not make him sick.  
Demyx threw a large snowball at Zexion, knocking him onto his rear. "Demyx! Why did you do that!?" demanded Zexion, shocked.  
"Join in the fun!" lauhed Demyx.  
Zexion quickly stood up, shaking most of the snow out of his hair. Xion laughed and Demyx almost fell over. Zexion growled as he gathered some snow to repay the Nocturne.  
Demyx squeaked as the snow hit him full force. Zexion could not help but smile and joined the two in a huge snowball fight. The three Nobodies continued their fun, unaware of any danger.  
Demyx laughed as he backed to a cliff, not seeing where he was headed. Zexion noticed and ran forward. "Stop, Demyx! You're going to..." Zexion's warning was too late. Demyx backed off the cliff.  
Zexion tried to catch Demyx, but was unsuccessful. Xion ran to the edge to see Demyx rolling down the cliff. With the extra weight, the snow started to fall, bringing Zexion and Xion down aswell.  
Zexion somehow managed to grab Xion as they fell. He brought the smaller Nobody into his body to protect her. They could no longer see Demyx.

Eventually Zexion and Xion stopped rolling. The two Nobodies were covered in snow now. Zexion let go of Xion and she stood up. Zexion groaned as he looked around, trying to find Demyx.  
"I can't see Demyx," whispered Xion.  
"He m-must have f-fallen somewhere else. W-we need to f-find him f-fast," Zexion shivered as he tried to shake off the snow.  
"Can't we just RTC?" wondered Xion.  
"N-no. I-I can't f-feel my hands any m-more. I-I won't b-be able t-to open a p-proper dark corridor. I-It's too r-risky," sighed Zexion, trying to warm up.  
Xion moved closer to Zexion, who was trying to warm up. The Schemer still had snow in his hair and Xion reached up to knock the snow off.  
"You should warm up a little if we start moving," stated Xion.  
"Y-yeah. L-let's try t-this way f-first," Zexion's teeth were chattering now.

"Woohoo! Let's do that aga..." Demyx looked around and found himself alone. "Zexion? Xion?"  
Demyx jumped up and scratched his head. He thought he saw the two Nobodies fall down after him. Why were they not here with him? He had to find the two, before the others found out he lost the two younger members.  
Demyx took off in a random direction. The cold did not bother him. In fact, all the moisture in the air energized the musician. He called for the two Nobodies with no luck.  
Mrs. Beaver was surprised to see a strange human in Narnia. She watched him for a moment and soon realized something was wrong. He was obviously distressed and looking for something. Her motherly heart convinced her to approach the boy.  
"Hello dear, are you lost?" wondered Mrs. Beaver.  
"Umm... sorta. I've lost my friends," admitted Demyx, not at all surprised by the talking beaver. He had been to Narnia a few times before and nothing here was what it seemed.  
"Oh dear, that could be bad. Why don't you follow me home? I can have my husband and his friends look for your friends," suggested Mrs. Beaver.  
"Really?" wondered Demyx, hopeful.  
"Of course! You'll freeze out here if you don't know where you're going," smiled Mrs. Beaver.  
"Thanks! My name is Demyx," introduced Demyx.  
"You can call me Mrs. Beaver," Mrs. Beaver laughed at the boys energy.

Zexion and Xion had no luck finding Demyx and got hopelessly lost. Zexion could not warm up and could feel the beginnings of a cold quickly surfacing.  
The two Nobodies continued forward without any idea of where to go. They never noticed the approaching danger. They eventually found themselves next to a river, partially frozen with dangerously thin ice.  
The wolves slowly approached the two Nobodies. Zexion heard the soft crunch of paws in the snow. He turned around quickly and scanned the area. He easily spotted the wolves trying to surround them.  
"X-Xion, s-summon your keyblade," whispered Zexion.  
"What?" wondered Xion.  
Zexion summoned his Lexicon with a little difficulty and repeated, "Summon y-your keyblade."  
"What's out there?" asked Xion, as she obeyed.  
"W-wolves. We're g-going to run a-along t-this river. Try n-not to f-fall onto the ice o-or you'll f-fall into t-the river. B-be prepared t-to f-fight," explained Zexion.  
Xion broke into a run, fear creeping into her eyes. Heartless they could handle. Those creatures did not have minds of their own or feelings. Heartless only destroyed. Wolves had hearts of their own. She did not want to fight these animals.  
Zexion stumbled a little behind Xion. Adrenaline warming his body a little as he tried to keep up with Xion. The wolves were close on their heels.  
Xion easily kept the wolves away with her keyblade. She had slowed down enough to run along side Zexion, who was no longer doing so well. He summoned a few poor illusions, which only managed a few seconds of distraction. He had to resort to using his Lexicon as a means to smack the wolves away.  
One wolf jumped Zexion, causing him to fall onto the thin ice. Zexion screamed as his shoulder was bitten. Xion tried to keep the other wolves away.  
Zexion's eyes glowed icy silver. He screamed again in rage as the control over his illusions was lost. The wolf on top of him hurried back. The ice was cracking with each movement and the wolves were scared away by the rampart illusions.  
Xion knew better when she saw Zexion react like that. He usually kept better hold on his illusions, but he was really cold. Zexion tried to stand, but slipped on the ice causing more cracks to appear. Xion took a step forward.  
"N-no! The i-ice will s-shatter," Zexion quickly stopped the young Nobody from advancing.  
Zexion stood and looked around himself. He was starting to panic. If he fell, he would drown. He tried to keep his composure, but Xion knew. Zexion took a slow step forward.  
"Zexion!" screamed Xion, as she watched the ice shatter around the Schemer, drawing him under the water.  
The moment the ice broke, Zexion felt hopeless. He was plunged into the frigid waters and could not manage to surface. The current swept him away.

Xion watched the Schemer vanish. She let her keyblade melt into the darkness and ran along the river. Maybe she could find a way to save Zexion.  
Xion stayed by the river. She almost tripped over a beaver and fox, but managed to stop in time.  
"Are you lost?" wondered the fox.  
"Child! What are you doing out in the cold in that coat?" demanded Mr. Beaver.  
"He fell... into... the river!" panted Xion.  
"Who did?" asked the fox.  
"Zexion!" screamed Xion, on the verge of tears.  
"Hush now. Let's get you somewhere warm. My wife found your friend Demyx. We were looking for you," explained Mr. Beaver.  
"What about Zexion!?" demanded Xion, letting the tears fall.  
"Shh. I'll alert some friends. Don't worry," whispered Mr. Beaver.  
Xion reluctantly left the riverside and followed the beaver and fox. They had said they found Demyx. This was a horrible idea. They should have listened to Zexion in the Grey Room.

Demyx was sipping freshly made tea, when Mr. Beaver walked in followed by Xion. Tears stained the girl's face. Demyx looked behind her, but Zexion was not there.  
"Demyx!" cried Xion.  
"Mrs. Beaver, make the child something sweet. She's been through a lot," whispered Mr. Beaver.  
"Where's..." started Demyx.  
"He fell into the river!" shouted Xion.  
"What?" Demyx was shocked.  
"We were looking for you. Then there were wolves chasing us. One knocked Zexion onto the ice and bit him! Zexion managed to scare the wolves away, but the ice was cracking. He fell in! Dem, he can't swim!" Xion shook with raw emotion a Nobody should not have.  
"It's all right dear. Here, drink this. It will make you feel better," Mrs. Beaver handed the girl a warm cup of tea.  
Xion's shaking hands took the cup. She sipped the tea carefully and felt warmer immediately. "Thank you," she managed to whisper.  
"Don't worry about your friend. We'll find him," reassured Mr. Beaver.

Zexion could hardly feel anything in the frigid waters. Somehow he managed to get to the shore and drag himself out of the river. He did not get far before he fell unconscious. Luckily for the Schemer, Aslan was the one to find him right as his head hit the snow.  
Zexion was brought to Aslan's camp. His coat, boots, socks, gloves, and t-shirt were removed so the boy's wounds could be treated and was warmed with a soft blanket. He shifted in and out of consciousness. Aslan sent word to the Beavers, ordering them to bring Demyx and Xion to the camp right away.  
Aslan knew what Zexion was, but kept quiet. He would speak with the boy, privately, when he had his strength back. It would take time for the Beavers to bring the other two to the camp, so he had to wait for Zexion to waken.  
Zexion slowly woke up. There was a single faun in the tent tending to the bite wound on his shoulder. At first the Schemer was confused. He found himself warm and somewhere new. He shot up, startling the faun.  
"Settle down! You'll reopen the wound," the faun scolded.  
"Where am I?" demanded Zexion.  
"One of Aslan's camps," answered the faun, returning to his side to continue working on his wound.  
"Aslan?" wondered Zexion.  
"Yes. The great lion of Narnia. He found you by he river," stated the faun.  
"I remember! Where are..." started Zexion.  
"Take it easy. Their are on their way here now. They are safe," reassured the faun.  
Zexion was silent for a moment. Now that he was warm, he did not feel as bad as before. Hopefully he would not get sick from this crazy adventure. He looked at the faun for a moment.  
"Who are you?" asked Zexion.  
"Oh, where are my manners? My name is Mr. Tomnus," smiled the faun, Mr. Tomnus.  
"I'm Zexion," whispered Zexion.  
"There we go. All done. Here is a change of warmer clothes. Your coat is still drying. I'll wait outside the tent," informed Mr. Tomnus.  
Zexion watched the faun leave the tent. He was in too much of a shock to realize what he was just talking to. He looked at the bandages and noticed a few other bruises and cuts.  
Zexion slowly slipped out of the bed. Even out from under the covers, the tent was warm. He dressed and smiled slightly at the warmth of the clothes. He hesitantly stepped out of the tent.  
Mr. Tomnus lead Zexion through the camp. There were a few creatures around and they all stared at the Schemer. Zexion tried to ignore it and eventually was lead to a large red tent. A great lion stepped out amd smiled softly.  
"Hello, young one. Come inside," ordered Aslan.  
Zexion knew an order when he heard one, even if this one was said a lot nicer than his Superior or Saïx would say. He slowly followed the lion into the tent.  
"Don't worry about others hearing, my tent is magic. How are you doing?" wondered Aslan.  
"I'm okay now. Thank you, Aslan..." whispered Zexion.  
"The wolves are always attacking travelers. You managed to fight them off without putting a scratch on any of them," stated Aslan.  
"Umm..." gulped Zexion.  
"I won't tell anyone in Narnia what you are Zexion, but you don't really understand what you are. The other two don't know either," informed Aslan.  
"What? How did..." started Zexion.  
"I bring life to this world. I know everything that goes on here. I know of the other worlds. You are not a son of Adam nor from his world. You do look a lot like Ienzo," smiled Aslan.  
"I am not Ienzo anymore," frowned Zexion.  
"Nor were you ever. Ienzo's heart was too strong for the darkness to claim him. His heart created you to protect himself. Ienzo is waiting for you to release him," explained Aslan.  
"No. Ienzo is dead. That's why I am alive. I don't have a heart because his was stolen. I am a Nobody along with the other thirteen members," Zexion shook his head.  
"That is what he told you. Does he really know how you all came to be? He is just like you after all. You can feel. You have experianced emotions," Aslan said quietly.  
"Only recently and not all the time," replied Zexion.  
"That is because you are unlocking your own heart. Your heart was locked to protect Ienzo so he could recover. When you fully open your heart, he will awaken and return home," explained Aslan.  
"What will happen to me then?" asked Zexion.  
"Nothing," Aslan said simply.  
"I don't understand..." Zexion's eyebrow furrowed in thought.  
"You have his memories because he created you. He will not have your memories when he awakens. It is a lot to take in, but you need to know. Your power will change and you must be prepared. Things are changing a lot faster than any one has expected," mused Aslan.  
"I don't really understand. We've been fighting the Heartless right from the start to create Kingdom Hearts. How can you know any of this?" demanded Zexion.  
"I am as old as this land. There is a lot I know. Many beings have come and gone, each from different worlds," answered Aslan.  
"I don't know if I can believe this," whispered Zexion.  
"In time you will discover the truth. You can always return to Narnia if you ever have questions. At the time being however, you must focus on resting. Your body went through a lot and when you lost control, it took a lot out of you to regain control. Winters here are not as cold as they used to be, but you are still small. Mr. Tomnus can lead you back to the tent," smiled Aslan.  
"What about Demyx and Xion?" wondered Zexion.  
"They will arrive soon. I won't tell them of our conversation. You should warn them about using their abilities near any of the residents. They will question," reassured Aslan.  
"We will have to leave soon," stated Zexion.  
"I understand, but I insist that you rest for awhile. When they arrive, I will travel to the castle. You three should accompany me," suggested Aslan.  
"I don't know..." Zexion trailed off.  
"At least for a proper meal before you head off," pressed Aslan. "There is a garden you three can sneak off too. It will be easier to return to your world without others wondering."  
"Okay," Zexion reluctanly agreed.  
Aslan nodded silently and lead Zexion out of the tent. Mr. Tomnus then brought the Schemer back to the tent. Zexion was left alone and he returned to the bed. He sighed as he crawled under the covers. Always trouble involved with Demyx's ideas.

The Beavers were leading Demyx and Xion to Aslan's camp. They were relieved to learn Zexion was okay. They could not wait to see him again.  
Eventually they caught sight of the camp in the distance. The four picked up their pace, starting to feel the chill of winter. Xion made sure to hold onto Demyx, so the Nocturne would not go off somewhere.

Zexion sat up quickly. He winced from the pain in his shoulder, but jumped out of the bed. He could hear footsteps approaching the camp. He quickly pulled on his boots, his coat was still drying by the fire.  
Zexion stepped out of the tent and scanned the area. The camp was not too busy and there were less creatures roaming about. He spotted two black figures in the distance and knew at once who they were.  
"Looks like they have arrived," stated Aslan.  
Zexion jumped at the sudden arrival of the lion. Aslan chuckled at the Schemer and silently waited for the two Nobodies to get closer.  
Xion spotted Zexion first. She let go of Demyx and ran. The musician was not far behind. The Beavers laughed silently at the two. Xion jumped Zexion when she was close enough.  
"Careful!" warned Zexion.  
"Sorry," mumbled Xion, as she let go.  
"What happened?" wondered Demyx, when he approached the two younger Nobodies.  
"That fall down the cliff separated us. We went looking for you, but got even more lost. Then the wolves came out of no where and I feel into the river. Aslan found me. What happened to you?" explained Zexion.  
"I tried looking for you two. I ran into Mrs. Beaver and she brought me to her house. She sent Mr. Beaver to look for you guys," Demyx left most of the details out, but Zexion could tell he was leaving something out. He would look into the Nocturne's mind later.  
"Are you okay Zexion?" asked Xion.  
"I'm fine now," reassured Zexion.  
"You two look cold. Follow me and we'll get a change of clothes for each of you," smiled Aslan.  
The three Nobodies followed the lion. The Beavers continued on, heading for the castle. Aslan brought them to the tent Zexion had stayed in. Inside where two set of clothes. A warm winter dress for Xion and a set of clothes that matched Zexion's for Demyx.  
They could leave their sock and boots on, but changed everything else. Zexion's coat, gloves and socks were finally dry, so the Schemer put his socks on and replaced his boots. Xion and Demyx folded their coats and gloves to leave them in a neat pile along with Zexion's.  
The three Nobodies left the tent and found Aslan waiting for them. "Ready?" asked Aslan.  
"For what?" wondered Demyx.  
"I'm taking you three to the castle for a proper meal before you head out. Follow me," smiled Aslan.  
Aslan started to walk away and Zexion followed immediately. He was just so used to following orders completely and without a word of complaint that he easily obeyed Aslan. Demyx and Xion ran to catch up to them and fell into step next to Zexion.  
The four traveled together is silence. Around two hours of walking, the castle was in sight. Zexion studied the castle, admiring it. Demyx was excited to see the interior, wondering if it was white like their castle. Xion just wanted to get out of the cold.  
The gates were open and Aslan lead the Nobodies into the castle grounds. It was busy and crowded. Zexion was starting to feel uncomfortable. Demyx was extatic at the differences this castle had compared to their home. Xion was also in awe.  
"Come. The ball is under way all ready. I will introduce you to the high kings and queens of Narnia. Don't worry, you are my guests," smiled Aslan, leading them into the grand ballroom.  
There were so many colors in this castle. Many creatures were dancing and four rulers mingled amongst them. Two kings and two queens, who were obviously siblings. They quickly noticed Aslan and made their way over to the lion.  
"Aslan!" the youngest queen smiled as she gave the lion a big hug.  
"Hello, Lucy," Aslan softly laughed.  
"Who have you brought with you Aslan?" wondered the older queen.  
"High King Peter, High Queen Susan, High King Edmund, and High Queen Lucy, meet my guests. Zexion, Demyx, and Xion," Zexion bowed to the rulers and Demyx quickly followed suit. Xion gave a shy curtsy and they were meet with bows and curtsies from the rulers.  
"A pleasure to meet you, your highnesses," whispered Zexion.  
"You must have come from a long journey. Please, enjoy the food and join us in the dance," smiled Queen Lucy.  
"Thank you, your highness," nodded Zexion.  
The four rulers of Narnia returned to mingling. Aslan disappeared into the crowd. The three Nobodies tried to stick together, but Zexion felt to crowded. He waited for the other two to be finish with the ball. Aslan noticed Zexion standing off by himself. He slowly approached the Schemer. "Why do you not join in the festivities?" wondered Aslan.  
"I don't do well in crowds. Sometimes our castle is too crowded with only fourteen of us living there," whispered Zexion.  
"I see," nodded Aslan.  
"I think we should be leaving. The longer we stay away, the more trouble we'll get into when we go home," stated Zexion.  
"Trouble?" echoed Aslan.  
"Yes. I'm not allowed out of the castle unless I'm accompanied on a mission or with Lexeaus. They will be cross and if they found out I was injured, Demyx will be in deeper trouble. We really do appreciate all your help and hospitality," explained Zexion.  
"As you wish. Gather your friends and meet me by the north door," Aslan said as he walked away.  
Zexion quickly found Xion and she followed willingly. They had a little trouble finding Demyx, but found him dancing like a fool with the sprites. Zexion sighed as he walked over to them.  
"Demyx," called Zexion.  
"Hey! You two should dance with us. It's really fun!" smiled Demyx.  
"We can't. We need to go," whispered Zexion.  
"Aww," cried a nymph.  
"He's cute! Why do you hid your face with your hair?" wondered a sprite.  
"Please, leave my hair alone," grimaced Zexion, as he tried to back away from the sprite.  
"Demyx, can you at least just take a break and talk with us?" begged Xion.  
"All right. I'll be back," sighed Demyx.  
Xion took Demyx's hand, who grabbed Zexion away from the sprite. The sprite pouted a little before she found a distraction. Xion lead them behind a column so they could speak privately.  
"What's going on?" wondered Demyx.  
"It's time to RTC," stated Zexion, as he fixed his hair.  
"Why?" whined Demyx.  
"We've been gone for a long time. Time doesn't work the same here as it does back home, but it's been long enough. If they find out I got hurt or fell into a frozen river, don't you think they'll have your head? We're all ready in trouble for leaving the castle," explained Zexion.  
"Really?" squeaked Demyx.  
"Yes. I think we've had enough of this adventure," sighed Zexion.  
"O-Okay... How are we getting out of here?" asked Demyx.  
"We're meeting Aslan over there," informed Zexion.  
Zexion lead Demyx and Xion around the ball. He managed to escape the attention of everyone. Stealth was one of his strong suits. Aslan was waiting for them by the door.  
"Follow me," whispered Aslan.  
The three Nobodies followed the lion. Aslan lead them to a room which held their coats. Aslan simply stated it might be better to arrive home in their own clothes. The three Nobodies changed quickly.  
Aslan then lead the Nobodies to the gardens. Zexion shivered when they stepped outside. The garden was abondoned and an easy way to RTC without any questions rising.  
"This is where we say goodbye. I will return and make some sort of excuse for you. No one should see you leave," stated Aslan, as he walked back inside the castle.  
"All right, Dem. Let's walk a little farther into the garden before we RTC. You'll need to open the corridor," Zexion pointed out.  
"Right. This was fun, right?" wondered Demyx.  
"No, Dem. Let's go," Zexion deadpanned.  
Demyx sighed in defeat and the three Nobodies disappeared in the garden. They RTC'd once they were sure no one was looking. The anger waiting for them was not really excitable.


	4. Chapter 4: The Castle That Never Was

Kingdom Hearts: The Misadventures of the Organization Caused by Demyx

~The World That Never Was~

Zexion made sure neither Demyx or Xion would mention the wolf attack or river incedent. They were all ready in enough trouble as it was.  
Vexen and Lexeaus were waiting in the Gray Room, which is where Demyx opened his dark corridor too. Zexion froze when he saw the look in their eyes. Xion and Demyx crashed into the Schemer and the three of them crashed to the floor.  
"Fourteen, go to your room. Nine, the Superior is waiting for you in his office. Six," ordered Vexen.  
Lexeaus walked over the the tangled Nobodies and picked them up one by one. He held Zexion back before the Schemer could get away. Xion and Demyx ran out of the Gray Room to obey.

"Where did you go this time?" demanded Vexen.  
"No where," whispered Zexion.  
"Five," sighed Vexen.  
Vexen left the Gray Room and Lexeaus picked Zexon up. Zexion squeaked in surprise and tried to wiggle his way out of the Hero's grasp, but he was much weaker than him. Lexeaus easily hauled the Schemer to Vexen's lab. He quickly noticed Zexion's body temperature was cooler than it should be.  
"He's cold," stated Lexeaus.  
"Where you in the snow?" wondered Vexen.  
"Yes!" Zexion squeaked, as he was set on the table.  
"The Beast's castle?" pressed Vexen, rummaging through a drawer.  
"Narnia," whispered Zexion.  
Vexen pulled out a thermometer and put it under Zexion's tongue. Vexen still looked cross. After a few moments, the thermometer was removed and Vexen studied it.  
"It doesn't seem like you caught a cold. How do you feel?" asked Vexen.  
"Perfectly fine," Zexion was a really good liar. Sometimes too good.  
"Did you run into any trouble?" wondered Vexen.  
"No. We just explored a little," rushed Zexion.  
"A little?" scoffed Vexen.  
"We lost track of time!" shouted Zexion.  
Vexen ignored that last bit. He moved Zexion's hair our of his face, who naturally shied from the action. Lexeaus kept the Schemer still. After a few seconds, Vexen stepped back.  
"You're hiding something," stated Vexen.  
"No, I'm not!" Zexion squirmed.  
"Fine. You're still in trouble for leaving the castle," informed Vexen.  
"Everyone else gets to leave whenever they want! Why can't I?" snapped Zexion.  
"We've been over this Six. You are too sickly to leave. You're lucky you didn't catch a cold from going in the snow in these coats!" Vexen retorted.  
"I don't get sick when I do recon!" Zexion pointed out.  
"True, but those worlds are picked specifically for you. If we trusted you to not just open a random corridor, then we might allow you some leave time," said Vexen, as he crossed his arms.  
"It's not fair," growled Zexion.  
"Our situation isn't fair Six. We just have to keep going," sighed Vexen.  
Zexion crossed his arms and shook his head, fixing his hair. He glared at the Chilly Academic. The Schemer did not say another word.  
"Fine. Five, take him to his room. Use the Superior's lock," commanded Vexen.  
"What!?" demanded Zexion.  
"You're grounded," Vexen said simply, as Lexeaus picked the struggling Schemer up.  
Vexen stayed behind in his lab while Lexeaus carried Zexion to his room. He gently set the Schemer in his room before quickly slamming the door so he could not escape. He activated the lock and Zexion was now stuck in his room.  
Zexion ran to the door, but was too late. The lock was put in place amd no matter how he struggled, the door would not budge. He let his head hit the door heavily as he sighed in frustration. The Schemer knew Lexeaus would wait by the door, just in case.  
Zexion walked into the middle of his room and kicked his boots off. If he was to be stuck in here, at least he could get comfortable. He decided to leave the coat on when he noticed how far the bandages reached. The Schemer did not want Demyx to get into any more trouble.  
Demyx found the Superior's office door open. He gulped and slowly entered. The room looked empty. He walked to the desk and turned sharply when he heard the door shut. Xemnas was waiting by the door.  
"I expect more responsibility from you Demyx. You are an adult. Zexion and Xion are not. Zexion is more logical and studied than you, but he is only sixteen. You need to think more about the consequences of your actions. What if he falls ill because of this little adventure?" demanded Xemnas.  
"He s-said he w-was f-fine," stuttered Demyx.  
"He always says that. What about Xion? What if she got lost? She can not open dark corridors yet," reminded Xemnas.  
"She's fine. We're all fine," gulped Demyx.  
"This time. Demyx, we have the same conversation every time," sighed Xemnas.  
"You don't let Zexion leave the castle unless it's for recon. He's trapped here," whispered Demyx.  
"We are trying to protect him. We are trying to protect each other. Every time he leaves, there is a chance he will get sick. Eventually it will be too much for him. Demyx, you have to look out for Zexion. He won't admit it himself. He is weak and that scares him. I can feel it," warned Xemnas.  
"I know," mumbled Demyx.  
"Zexion is grounded to his room for the time being. Xion is grounded to the castle grounds. You are going to be sent on a series of missions with Saïx as your punishment. Don't make this any worse on them," informed Xemnas.  
"Yes Superior," Demyx hung his head.  
"Saïx will meet you in the Grey Room tomorrow morning for the first mission. You are dismissed," stated Xemnas.  
Demyx quickly left the office without running. Now all he wanted to do was crash in his bed. Talking with the Superior always drained him. The Nocturne was shaking from the anticipation of the punishment.

Zexion laid in the middle of his floor and stared at the ceiling. He had plenty to do, but right now he was too preoccupied with what the Lion had told him. He was still just as confused.  
Lexeaus had opened the door once to leave supper, but the lock was replaced once the door was shut again. Zexion sighed again. This was going to be a long punishment. He picked at the food, not really hungry.  
Zexion hissed in pain. His shoulder was bothering him greatly now. He wondered for a moment if he should tell Lexeaus and Vexen, but shook his head. It would only get Demyx in more trouble. He would just look at it later.  
Zexion waited until it was dark. He shut himself in his bathroom and opened his secret stash of medical supplies. He did not have much, but it would allow him to change the bandages on his shoulder.  
Zexion took off his coat. The bandages were stained red and he needed to stop the bleeding. All his struggling earlier must have reopened the wound. He gently removed the bandages and looked over the wound.  
The bite wound was red and Zexion wondered if it was starting to get infected. If that happened, he would have no choice but to let Vexen know about it.  
Zexion struggled for awhile, trying to clean the wound as best as he could. He cringed as he wrapped it with a fresh bandage. It was the best he could do alone. Hopefully it would not get infected.  
Zexion grabbed his coat and left his bathroom. He threw it on his chair and climbed into bed. Lexeaus would not be to happy with what little he had eaten, but he did not care.  
Lexeaus opened the door and found Zexion still asleep. He left the Schemer alone and moved to pick up the tray. It was still mostly full. Lexeaus sighed as he replaced the tray with a fresh plate of food. He left, never noticing the lightly stained bandages and blanket.  
Zexion slept for a long time. When he woke up, he felt weak. He found himself dizzy and a little nauseous. He slowly sat up and noticed his blanket was red. He stumbled out of bed and pulled his blanket off his bed. He kicked in under the bed and pulled on his coat.  
Zexion found the plate. He tried to eat, but felt worse when he did. He ran to the bathroom and emptied to contents of his stomach. Once he finished, Zexion leaned against the sink. He looked at himself in the mirror, it was not good.  
"Lexeaus!" Zexion tried to shout, but his voice only came out as a harsh whisper.  
Zexion knew exactly what was going on. He needed Vexen right now before it got worse. He was loosing too much blood. He needed to calm down, but he needed Lexeaus to come into his room.  
"Lexeaus!" Zexion tried again. He stumbled to the bathroom door and fell. He groaned as he looked around, eyeing his stack of books that did not fit on a bookshelf.  
Zexion struggled to sit up and grabbed a book. It was not one of his important books, so he had no problem chucking it at the door. Zexion had to throw five more books before Lexeaus opened the door, looking a little annoyed.  
"Why are you throwing books now?" demanded Lexeaus.  
"I tried calling... for you. I need... Vexen," panted Zexion.  
"What's wrong? Are you sick?" wondered Lexeaus, as he approached Zexion.  
"No... I need Vexen. I'm... going into... Hypovolemic Shock," gasped Zexion, as he was lifted into Lexeaus's arms.  
"Where?" asked Lexeaus.  
"Shoulder..." whispered Zexion.  
Lexeaus removed the Schemer's cloak and found the soaked bandages. His white t-shirt was now lightly stained red. Lexeaus had to hurry to the lab. They would get answers after the Schemer was taken care of.  
Lexeaus carried Zexion out of his room. Xemnas spotted the two and headed over. "What's going on?" wondered Xemnas.  
"He must have been injured while he was in Narnia. He hid it from us, but it got worse. Vexen can fix this," Lexeaus explained quickly.  
Xemnas followed Lexeaus to the lab. He would get answers out of the Schemer if the other two could not. Vexen was startled by the sudden entry. Lexeaus laid Zexion on the table.  
"What's this!?" demanded Vexen, noticing the bloodied bandages.  
"It must have happened while he was in Narnia. We'll get answers after you've treated him. He said he was going into Hypovolemic Shock," explained Lexeaus.  
Vexen sighed as he got to work. He had to cut Zexion's t-shirt and removed the bandages. It was obviously a bite wound and was starting to show signs of an infection.  
Vexen quickly stopped the bleeding and cleaned the wound. Zexion was still fighting to stay conscious. The wound was wrapped and Vexen turned to prepare something.  
Vexen held an IV for Zexion. He would need it in order to get his strength back and hopefully not fall ill. Zexion never saw the needle and simply laid on the table. He was barely conscious.  
"He'll be fine now," sighed Vexen.  
"How did he manage to hid that?" wondered Xemnas.  
"I only looked over him for any signs of a cold. He said nothing about an animal attack," explained Vexen.  
"This is getting out of hand," whispered Xemnas.  
"Yes, he is quite stubborn. I can't get him out of his fear of needles and hatred of medicines. I've all ready tried so many different things," stated Vexen.  
Zexion fell asleep quickly. Vexen made sure the Schemer would not pull the needle out of his hand and kept an eye on him. He did not check for any signs of a cold.  
Zexion slept for awhile. Vexen made sure the wound was kept clean and healing properly. He removed the IV after awhile and Zexion began to stir. He slowly woke up.  
Vexen had a plate of food ready. He never noticed the signs of a cold, thinking it was from the shock Zexion had just gone through. He helped the Schemer sit up and handed him the food. Zexion slowly ate.  
"You didn't tell me you were bitten," stated Vexen.  
"It was fine until I reopened it with the struggle. I would have been fine by myself," Zexion said with that look Vexen hated.  
"Six, what attacked you?" demanded Vexen.  
"Wolves," answered Zexion.  
"What happened?" Vexen crossed his arms.  
"We were bored so we went to Narnia. We were playing in the snow and fell down a hill. Demyx got separated..." started Zexion.  
"Why didn't you RTC?" interrupted Vexen.  
"It was too cold for me. You know I loose control under certain conditions," Zexion pointed out darkly.  
"Continue," ordered Vexen.  
"I managed to stay with Xion. We went looking for Demyx, but a pack of wolves found us first. I was bitten while trying to protect her, but we managed to chase them away. I was able to take care of the wound and once we found Demyx, we came back. It's not his fault," explained Zexion.  
"How can you say it's not his fault!? He should have known better," shouted Vexen.  
Zexion flinched at the volume Vexen reached, but whispered, "I didn't have to follow. I could have stayed behind and informed a higher rank, but I went along. I knew something bad was going to happen, but I still went. I may be young, but I know what I'm doing. I can take responsibility for my own actions."  
"That's true. You should have known better!" exclaimed Vexen.  
"Not even you would have known the wolves would have attacked us!" screamed Zexion.  
Zexion threw the tray aside and jumped off the bed. He stormed to the lab entrance and Vexen tried to stop him. "Where do you think you're going?!" Vexen demanded.  
"My room!" shouted Zexion.  
Vexen let the fuming Schemer go. Lexeaus had just happened to be walking to the lab, when he heard the two shouting at each other. He quietly followed Zexion a little ways behind. Zexion did go to his room and slammed the door. Lexeaus did not bother with the lock this time. The Schemer would stay in his room for a long time to at least stay away from Vexen.

The week passed by quickly. Xion was bored out of her mind, being unable to leave the castle. Roxas tried to keep her company, but he still had missions. Demyx barely had an energy left after each mission. Saïx was keeping the Nocturne busy. Xemnas had decided their punishment had gone on long enough and tomorrow they would be free.  
Zexion continued to remain hidden in his room even though the lock was not in place. Zexion refused to see Vexen for two reasons. He was still mad at the academic and he now had a cold. He sulked in his room, only leaving to eat meals or Lexeaus would force his way in and find out he was sick. He was succesfully keeping his cold a secret.

Larxene was in the dining room waiting for Xaldin to bring out lunch. Zexion unfortunately walked in and sneezed. Larxene raised an eyebrow, but the Schemer only shot her an one-eyed death glare. She smirked.  
"Here for lunch?" wondered Larxene.  
"It is that time of day, Nymph," Zexion answered coldly.  
Larxene snorted at what Zexion chose to call her. She could never convince him to stop as she was not allowed to use her power on the Schemer. She did not say anything else.  
Xaldin entered the dining room with two plates of food. He had known Zexion would be there. Unfortunately, Zexion sneezed again. Larxene shot Xaldin a wicked smile before Zexion could see it.  
"Thanks," whispered Zexion, as he quickly accepted the meal.  
Larxene did not say anything as her plate was placed in front of her. They ate in silence. Zexion finished quickly and headed to the kitchen. Xaldin met him before he could step into the kitchen.  
"I can't possible set anything on fire if all I'm doing is putting dirty dishes in the sink," snorted Zexion.  
"I still don't want you in my kitchen," stated Xaldin, as he took the plate.  
Zexion tried to cover the sneeze up and quickly left. Larxene simply watched the Schemer leave, thinking of a way to torture him. Zexion decided he had enough of his room and entered the Grey Room, which was thankfully empty.

Demyx and Xion were looking for Zexion to tell him the good news. They found him reading in the Gray Room. They could not see him rub his nose behind the pages of the book he held close to his face.  
"Zexion! We've got good news!" shouted Demyx.  
"What is it?" wondered Zexion, curious as he set the book in his lap.  
"We're not in trouble any more!" Xion exclaimed happily.  
"Really?" Zexion tried not to smile.  
"Yeah! Superior said that since your not hurt anymore, we could be released from our punishments," smiled Demyx.  
"Group hug!" shouted Xion.  
Zexion dropped his book as he shot up to escape the hug. He still was not used to this and tried to avoid hugs as often as he could. "No hugs!" panicked Zexion.  
"Aww, come on Zexion. Just one little hug?" whined Demyx.  
"No!" Zexion shoke his head fiercely.  
"Why not?" Xion put on her puppy eyes.  
"I don't..." Zexion started, but heard his name being called. "Vexen's calling me. Got to go," Zexion rushed. Muttering under his breath, "Saved."  
Zexion rushed out of the Gray Room, forgetting his anger torward the academic. He found Vexen waiting for him in the hallway. "Follow me," ordered Vexen.  
Zexon silently obeyed. Vexen brought him to the lab and closed the door behind Zexion. Zexion started to grow suspicious. Vexen turned to the Schemer and crossed his arms. He did not look amused.  
"Do you have a cold, Six?" wondered Vexen.  
"No," Zexion answered quickly.  
"Twelve informed me that she noticed you sneezing during lunch. I even consulted with Three and he stated you have begun to act strange. I'll ask one more time. Are you sick?" demanded Vexen.  
"No! Larxene will say anything to get me into trouble. I've only seen Xaldin during meals, how would he notice anything?" shouted Zexion.  
"I'm not convinced," stated Vexen.  
Vexen quickly grabbed Zexion and placed his hand on the Schemer's forehead. It was a little warmer than normal, but he would need a thermometer to be sure. He dragged Zexion closer to the table.  
"Stop it Vexen! I said I was fine," struggled Zexion.  
"Let me take your temperature," growled Vexen, as he tried to keep the Schemer still and pull out the thermometer.  
Vexen eventually managed to place the thermometer into Zexion's mouth. After a moment, he pulled it out and muttered to himself.  
"You have a cold. It doesn't seem that bad yet, but we need to take care of it now. This must be from your trip to Narnia last week," Vexen rambled on, letting go of Zexion to grab some medicine.  
Zexion noticed what Vexen was reaching for and made a break for it. He quickly opened the door and ran down the halls. Vexen could not keep up. The Schemer ran back to the Gray Room.

"I'm not here!" shouted Zexion, as he tripped over a couch and hid behind it.  
"What?" wondered Demyx.  
Demyx noticed Vexen stop in the doorway to look around and move on. He figured something happened and the Academic needed to give the stubborn Schemer something. He quickly made it next to Zexion and tried to grab him.  
"You traitor!" gasped Zexion, as he jumped away.  
"Xion, help me!" shouted Demyx.  
"Roxas can help too," smiled Xion.  
"HE'S A LUNATIC! Don't do this to me!" panicked Zexion.  
"What? I don't know what you're talking about, Zexion. Xion, hurry! Roxas, grab his arm!" Demyx managed to grab an arm and Roxas grabbed the other.  
"No!" Zexion struggled harder.  
"Shush, Zexion. It'll go easier for you if you just go along with it," panted Demyx. "We've almost got him!"  
"I DON'T WANT HIS MEDICINE!" screamed Zexion.  
"Zexion! It won't be that difficult. If you'll... just... take it like a man, we can get... it... over with!" Demyx tried to keep ahold of the schemer. "I'm not a man! I'm only sixteen," Zexion countered.  
"What has Luxord done to you?" sighed Demyx.  
"Believe it or not, he didn't do anything. I just got sick again... I'll send you to Agrabah, Demyx! Roxas, let go of my leg!" Zexion tried to escape their hold on him.  
"Oh... Sorry Luxord! Wait... What!? Not there again! Please?!" Demyx panicked when he realized the threat that was made.  
"Then let me go! I don't need Vexen's medicine!" stated Zexion, angrily.  
"You need a hug!" Demyx glomped Zexion. "Xion, Roxas, now! I'll hold him down! You get the medicine!"  
"No hugs!" shrieked Zexion.  
"Yes hugs! They're fun!" smiled Demyx.  
"I won't take it! You can't make me!" Zexion shoke his head violently.  
"Xion! Zexion's getting restless! Hurry!" rushed Demyx.  
"No! Do you really want to see what Vexen's drugs do to me?!" Zexion said to get out of it.  
"Fine! I'll do i- Wait... On second thought, let's just take you to another world and find someone else to help you," Demyx quickly fell for it.  
"I don't want that either!" shouted Zexion.  
"As scary as Vexen is, you on his drugs is scarier," Demyx shuddered at the thought. "C'mon! The lady at the Beast's Castle is nice. She gave me tea and let me sit by the fire with her weird, chair-like dog! Surely she could make you feel better!" Demyx was now trying to convince the Schemer.  
"No! I'm not going to do it!" Zexion flat out refused.  
Demyx still opened a dark corridor and exclaimed, "Off we go to a world with magic!"  
"I'm not going through that portal, Dem," Zexion pointed out.  
"Where should we go? There's a world where they teach you to be a man," Demyx was now ignoring the schemer.  
"Where does that portal lead to anyways?" demanded Zexion, noticing Demyx's absentmindedness.  
"Umm... I don't remember. Let's find out!" smiled Demyx.  
"Stop!" Zexion screamed as Demyx tried to pull him to the dark corridor.  
"Zexion, if you must know, Saïx is after me. He'll have my hide if we're still in this room! I might have... accidentally said something to him... and then told him I was only repeating what you'd said to me..." Demyx tried to explain.  
"What did I say?" wondered Zexion.  
"Nothing!" Demyx said quickly.  
"When Saïx finds out what Vexen wants to do, he's going to make me take it," grumbled Zexion.  
"Well, are you coming with me? We need to give them time to cool off... Hehe... puns..." Demyx tried not to laugh.  
"Don't start," groaned Zexion. "Fiiineee! As long as it's not too cold." Zexion muttered under his breath.  
"Yay! We should take Roxas and Xion with us... But Axel might find out. He would kill us. So should we go to the Beast's Castle?" wondered Demyx.  
"It snows there Dem," Zexion pointed out. "Still curious about what you told Saïx."  
"Oh, yeah. Umm... Neverland is nice this time of year! It's kind of nice all year 'cuase the weather never changes. Is that okay?" Demyx mused.  
"As long as there isn't any medicine..." Zexion trailed off.  
"There isn't. Zexion, we can fly there," reassured Demyx. "Wait... What?" Zexion was caught off gaurd. He did not necessarily like heights.  
"To Neverland! You'll love flying! It's like swimming, but not," Demyx explained poorly as he reopened the dark corridor.  
"I don't know how to swim, Dem..." whispered Zexion. "Now tell me what you said to Saïx!"  
"You don't need to now that, right?" Demyx squeaked.  
"If I'm going with you, then yes," Zexion crossed his arms.  
"O-okay. I may or may not have told him you thought he should be called 'X-Face the Crazy Puppy.' He made me really mad! You would have said it too! You did call him a 'dumb dog' before," whispered Demyx.  
"What?! That was when I had a high fever! I didn't know what I was saying! Let's get out of here now. I don't care where anymore," rushed Zexion. "I'm going to regret this."  
Demyx rushed through the dark corridor, pulling Zexion along. Neither noticed Roxas and Xion following behind them. They just wanted to escape the older members and their wrath.


	5. Chapter 5: Neverland

Kingdom Hearts: The Misadventures of the Organization Caused by Demyx

~Neverland~

"Ah, Neverland! It's so peaceful here," announced Demyx.  
"Peaceful? What's that yelling?" demanded Zexion.  
"Oh, that's just the Lost Boys... running torwards us?" Demyx quickly got confused. "What?! They're running from that guy with the funky hat!"  
"You didn't tell me there were pirates here! This is the opposite from peaceful! I'm sick Demyx, I can't be running for my life right now. You're so lucky I don't have control over my powers right now," growled Zexion, but coughing in the end.  
"I forgot! We can hide in Mermaid Lagoon!" rushed Demyx.  
"I can't swim!" Zexion shouted.  
"Or... This cave!" Demyx dragged Zexion into a small opening. "They weren't fighting last time!"  
"Demyx, I can't control my powers and you're useless in a fight," Zexion pointed out.  
"It's okay. If we hide, they might not see us and we can avoid fighting. Hey! I'm not that useless!" At the last moment, Demyx caught what Zexion had said.  
"Yes, you are. You're still lucky," muttered Zexion, darkly.  
"Aww! Zexiooooon," whined Demyx. "We can try flying. Go ahead! I can fly, I can fly!"  
"I can fly, I can fly?" echoed Zexion.  
"Why isn't it working? Oh, wait! We need that little green girl with the dust!" stated Demyx.  
"A little green girl? Did you take anything from Luxord recently?" wondered Zexion.  
"No! I promise! Her name was... Annebelle? No. Thumbellina? No, not that either. Umm... Tinkerbelle! That's it! She comes and drops sparkly dust on you. Then you can fly!" explained Demyx. "Maybe she'll come if I call her. Tinkerbelle! No, she's not like that chair-dog. Maybe I should... whistle?"  
"You've lost it. Open another portal and let's get out of here," sighed Zexion. "I'd do it myself if I could."  
"No! No, please! It's tru-" Demyx jumped at the little belle sound Tink made. "Oh! There you are! Can you please give my friend and me some of that sparkly stuff that makes you fly? Thanks!" Demyx smiled as Tinkerbelle gladly showered them in dust.  
"Dem?" wondered Zexion, sneezing at the dust.  
"I can fly, I can fly!" Demyx starts to lift off of the ground. "See, Zexion! I can fly!"  
"I'm not doing that!" panicked Zexion.  
"Please, Zexion? If you can't fight, you should at least be able to escape! Every good procrastinator knows that!" begged Demyx.  
"I'm not a procrastinator! I don't know how to fly!" Zexion stomped his foot like a child, angry that Demyx would even consider calling him a procrastinator.  
"Believe you can, Zexion! The dust will make you fly. I'm flying now aren't I?" Demyx pressed.  
"I don't know..." Zexion started to pout. "Stupid fever!"  
"Try it, Zexion. Trust me! Have I ever lied to you?" wondered Demyx.  
"Yes!" Zexion answered quickly.  
"Oh. Umm, have I ever told you to try something that didn't work?" asked Demyx.  
"Yes! All the time! Remember we got lost in Narnia last week!" Zexion pointed out.  
"Oh, yeah. It was still a fun adventure! You liked it. Trust me! It's real," Demyx tried to convince the stubborn schemer.  
"No, I didn't! All that snow got me sick in the first place," reminded Zexion.  
"But we got to meet the Lion! There were fauns. How could you not like the fauns?" pouted Demyx.  
"They were talking animals, Demyx," Zexion was quickly loosing his patience. "But Mrs. Beaver was nice! She made me tea," stated Demyx.  
"While I was running from the wolves trying to protect Xion!" shouted Zexion.  
"The tea was good! Xion didn't die! Zexion, didn't you at least like being a guest at the castle? It was so lively! I didn't expect there to be four Superiors. You'd think they'd be nasty and boring like ours," Demyx thought out loud.  
"It was too crowded there and the sprites wouldn't leave my hair alone!" stated Zexion.  
"But there was food! It was amazing! Who would've thought Mrs. Beaver would make food at the castle too? You and Xion were safe," whispered Demyx.  
"You're hopeless," Zexion threw his hands up in exasperation.  
"Zexioooon!" whined Demyx.  
"Demyx!" Zexion shouted.  
"At least no one died!... That was the weirdest world ever. I've never seen a world without heartless before. Do you want to to try to fly? I know!" Demyx snapped his fingers as an idea hit him. "I can show you! Here," Demyx picked up the flailing Nobody.  
"Put me down!" panicked Zexion.  
Demyx complied, but whined, "Zexion, you need to be able to fly!"  
"Get down here and open a portal! I don't fl- Achoo! Stop with the dust!" Zexion tried to swat away the little pixie.  
"Hey!" Demyx gently cupped his hands around Tinkerbelle to protect her. "Zexion, please try!"  
Zexion whined at the nocturne, "Fineeeee! I can fly, I can fly!"  
Zexion closed his eyes as he started to float up. Demyx let go off Tink and did a fist bump.  
"Yes! Zexion, you're flying. I told you it was real!" Demyx said excitedly.  
"I'm not opening my eyes!" stated Zexion.  
"Please? Zexion, you're actually doing it. Knowing you're flying is an awesome feeling!" Demyx tried to reassure the Schemer.  
"What if I fall, Dem?" whispered Zexion.  
"You won't! I promise! The dust will keep you flying so long as you believe," explained Demyx.  
"O-okay," sighed Zexion, as he slowly opened his left eye.  
"What do you think?" wondered Demyx, with a huge smile.  
"That we should get out of here," whispered Zexion.  
"Aww! Don't be like that. We're safe here," Demyx said before shrieking at the sight of Captain Hook's boots stomp past.  
"Let's go! Where should we hide?" Zexion hissed as he shook Demyx's arm roughly.  
"Umm, let's scoot back farther inside the cave. If we're quiet..." facepalm, "... they shouldn't find us. They're not even lookimg for us specifically..." Demyx gently lead Zexion farther into the cave.  
"I can't fight right now and you're useless," Zexion deadpanned.  
"S-so?" squeaked Demyx.  
"This better work or I'll find something else to throw at that big head of yours," muttered Zexion.  
Demyx tried to contain his yelp of fear.  
"Shhh!" Then Zexion thought of their consequences, "Hey, Dem. I kinda just thought of something."  
"What is it, Zexion?" wondered Demyx.  
"When the Superior finds out and he will. We're sooooo dead." Demyx gasped and Zexion continued, "Eventually he'll start sending the others to retrieve us and then Vexen will force me to take that horrible stuff he claims is medicine. We're in soo much trouble and I can't do anything aboug it right now."  
Demyx just stares at Zexion in stunned silence. Zexion sighs as he tries to think of an idea.  
"I'm going to regret asking this, but do you have any ideas?" asked Zexion. "Well, I figured that we could fly around and escape the pirates. They can't fly, so we should be safe. They can only fire their cameras," stated Demyx.  
"Cameras?" wondered Zexion.  
"Uh, I meant cannons. I was close! Cameras are in Twilight Town, after all!" Demyx rushed.  
"They have cannons!?" demanded Zexion.  
"... Yeah. The worst they can do is shoot us down from the sky and then kill us with their swords," Demyx said slowly.  
"I don't want to die! I want my heart back!" shouted Zexion.  
Demyx gulped and said, "Yeah. Same here. Well, we could probably avoid them if we fly fast! They're after the Lost Boys and that one kid in green. They should leave us alone. The only problem is that you look like a Lost Boy and I look like I could be... on the captain's crew! Zexion, what if I pretend that I captured you? That can be our backup plan if they find us!"  
"That's a horrible idea. I'm not going to play along with that," stated Zexion, firmly.  
"Zexion, if they find us, they might kill us! If we die, we'll lose our chance to get our hearts back!" Demyx pointed out.  
"I know that!" shouted Zexion.  
"What do you suggest? Could we outwit them?" wondered Demyx.  
"I could, but I'm not sure about you..." started Zexion.  
"Oh. Hehe..." Demyx scratched his head nervously before continuing, "Could you make me look like a tree or something with your shadows?"  
"I'm sick, Demyx. I can't control my powers," reminded Zexion.  
"Oh, yeah. What if we..." Demyx tapped his finger on his chin in thought. "What if we pretend I'm sick? If the pirates see us, you can talk your way out of it while I act like I'm too sick to comprehend what is happening?"  
"I doupt you'll need to pretend to be sick to not know what's going on," smerked Zexion.  
"Yea- Hey! Zexion, why would you SAY something like that?!" Demyx sniffled in fake offendedness.  
"I know your faking. It's true," stated Zexion.  
Demyx stuck out his bottom lip in a pout and continued to sniff. Zexion just stared at the nocturne.  
"Still don't believe you," Zexion pointed out.  
"Oh, Zexion! I am wounded!" Demyx over dramatically placed his hand over his chest.  
"We don't have hearts," whispered Zexion.  
"I keep telling you that we do have hearts!" pouted Demyx.  
"Sure," Zexion rolled his eyes in mock agreement.  
"Yep! Oh, wait. You weren't serious," frowned Demyx.  
"You learn quick," sighed Zexion.  
Demyx and Zexion sat in the dark cave. They waited for a long time, just to make sure the pirates would not find them.  
"Hey, Demyx, how long are we going to hide in here for? It's getting cold," Zexion tried not to shiver.  
"Uh, I guess we can leave now if the coast is clear." Demyx peeked out if the cave. "It looks fine to me!"  
Zexion stood up and waited behind Demyx. The Nocturne took his hand and slowly lead him around the cave. They made it out of the cave and there was no signs of pirates. A soft sound made Zexion turn around.  
"Umm... Demyx?" wondered Zexion.  
"Yes?" pressed Demyx, when Zexion did not continue.  
"Tell me that's my fever playing tricks on me and not Saïx down there," whispered Zexion.  
"Okay! New world," gulped Demyx, as he got ready to open another dark corridor. "A whole new world!"  
"Agrabah? That's not a good idea," Zexion caught on quickly. "Right. Where do you suggest? We could go to the Dwarf Woodlands! They have some tiny little guys there. You'd feel so tall!" smiled Demyx.  
Zexion muttered under his breath, "I'm not that short."  
Demyx laughed at the schemer. "Well, let's go to the Dwarf Woodlands then! Saïx won't expect us there," announced Demyx.  
"How'd he know to go to Neverland though?" wondered Zexion.  
"I don't know. A hunch, maybe?" suggested Demyx.  
"I am hungry, Demyx," stated Xion, as she left her hiding place.  
"I brought a snack, Xion. You can have so- Xion?! What are you doing here?!" demanded Demyx in shock.  
"Roxas?" called Zexion.  
"Why aren't you with Roxas?" asked Demyx.  
"He's hiding behind that tree," Zexion pointed to a tree with spikey blond hair sticking out.  
Demyx facepalmed and asked, "Roxas, you're here, too?"  
Roxas slowly left his hiding place and stood next to Xion. The twins looked at them for a moment before Xion confessed, "I might have taken Zexion's Lexicon and read it."  
"What!?" demanded Zexion.  
"Maybe that's how Saïx knew to come here," sighed Demyx.  
"Hey! Are we just going to ignore the fact Xion was able to read my Lexicon?" Zexion wondered angrily.  
"Well, you're sick, so it might have been affected. 'Member when I got sick and Sasha soaked Axel's room?" wondered Demyx.  
"I thought you did that on purpose," muttered Zexion.  
"Come on! It was an accident. Larxene's room was next. Would I willingly make that little witch mad? Scaaary!" Demyx shuddered at the memory.  
"Maybe not, but you are an airhead," stated Zexion.  
Demyx mumbled, "Only sometimes..."  
"Or most of the time," whispered Zexion.  
Demyx sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. He looked around for a good spot to open a dark corridor and pulled Zexion there. Roxas and Xion followed closely.  
"Can we hurry? I would like a safe place to rest," yawned Zexion.  
"Hey, Zexion? Are we in trouble?" wondered Xion.  
"Not unless the others find you two out here with us," Zexion shoke his head.  
"Okay," Xion sighed in relief.  
Demyx opened a dark corridor and started to push the others through. Zexion shouted for him to be careful, but Demyx had spotted Saïx getting closer. He was not ready for whatever punishment was waiting for them.


	6. Chapter 6: The Dwarf Woodlands

Kingdom Hearts: The Misadventures of the Organization Caused by Demyx

~Dwarf Woodlands~ "There should be a cottage just through these woods. You can rest there!" announced Demyx.  
"Whatever," yawned Zexion.  
Demyx lead the three younger Organization members through the woods. Eventually they made it to a little clearing and a small cottage. Demyx noticed Zexion was slowing down and sniffling more. He had to make sure the Schemer could get some rest. Demyx did not hesitate to open the door and lead them inside.  
"Whose cottage is this anyways? Everything's kinda small in here," wondered Zexion.  
"I'm not sure who it belongs to, but surely the owner wouldn't mind us resting here!" stated Demyx.  
"As long as we don't get into more trouble, Dem," yawned Zexion.  
"I don't think we will!" Demyx announced with a huge smile.  
"I'm trusting you while I get a nap in, Dem," informed Zexion.  
"Well, where should we rest? Zexion, since you're sick, you can have the bed. Roxas and I will find a nice spot on the floor while Xion can sleep... Oh, look! There is more than one bed. They're awfully small," stated Demyx.  
"I don't care where," whispered Zexion.  
"Okay. Night!" Demyx plopped down on a bed and curled into a ball. "Mmm... This bed is green, Zexion!"  
"Why does color matter?" wondered Zexion.  
"It's a cool color! Do you want the red one?" Demyx motioned to the bed next to the one he was on.  
"Sure..." Zexion said slowly.  
"Yeah! I bet Roxas wants the yellow one. Xion could have the blue one, if she wants. You know, there's enough space for me to stretch out onto the purple one, too!" Demyx said excitedly.  
"These are comfy beds! Night!" Xion jumped onto the blue bed.  
"Good night!" yawned Demyx.  
Zexion fell onto the bed and sighed. He mumbled through the pillow, "Night."  
The four Nobodies fell asleep quickly. They slept for a few hours before the owners of the house returned for lunch. One of the dwarves made his way to the bedroom to put something away. He was surprised to see four bodies in the beds. He accidentally slammed the door.  
"Wh-what?!" Demyx fell to the floor with a crash.  
"What just happened?" wondered Xion, still sleepy.  
Zexion mumbled in his sleep, but did not wake up.  
"Oww," Demyx rubbed his head. "Oh! It's a dwarf!"  
"How cute!" smiled Xion.  
"What's with all the racket?" wondered Zexion, with a quiet voice.  
"Zexion, it's a dwarf!" Demyx said excitedly.  
"A dwarf?" echoed Zexion.  
"Well, isn't this a sig burprise? I mean, a 'big surprise.'" Doc said while adjusting his glasses.  
"Huh?" Zexion finally lifted his head from the pillow.  
"A dwarf! I hear they're very nice!" Demyx pointed out. He turned to Doc, "Hey!"  
"Hi. Who are you people. I'm Doc. This cere hottage, I mean 'here cottage', belongs to my dellow fwarves. Uh, 'fellow dwarves.'" explained Doc.  
"I'm Demyx. That's Xion and Zexion. Roxas is still asleep," Demyx introduced happily.  
"How m-many dwa... Achoo!" Zexion groaned and sniffled. He was starting to feel worse.  
"There are seven of us!" chuckled Doc.  
"Who's your Superior?" wondered Demyx.  
"Superior?" echoed Doc.  
"Demyx! Hush!" rushed Zexion.  
"What? Doesn't everyone have a Superior?" asked Demyx, turning to Zexion.  
"Shh! No... Achoo!" Zexion rubbed his nose.  
"Well, I don't know what mou yean, uh 'you mean', by 'Superior', but all seven of us are like brothers. The only one dot a nwarf, 'not a dwarf', is Snow White. She came to us a little while ago. In fact, she should be making lunch as spe meak! I mean, 'we speak.'" stuttered Doc.  
"Oh, Doc! Where did you go? Lunch is ready now!" Snow White sweetly called from the kitchen.  
"Hey! There she is now! You guys should meet her. She's the cest book- I mean, 'best cook'- ever," smiled Doc.  
"Sure!" Demyx shook Roxas awake and grabbed Zexion. "Come on, guys! I'm starved!"  
"Stop pulling me, Dem! I'm coming," whined Zexion.  
"Zexiooooon, food!" Demyx smiled wide.  
"I'm not hungry, Dem," sighed Zexion.  
"Sure you are! It's good for you! Just have a little bit?" Demyx froze when he saw Snow White.  
"Oh my! I didn't know we had guests!" gasped Snow White.  
Demyx's eyes widen and he whispered, "... Oh, sorry... ma'am."  
"Oh, it's all right, dear. There's plenty for everyone. I was just a little surprised is all," smiled Snow White.  
"I-is that food I smell?" Demyx inhaled deeply.  
"I made mushroom stew!" Snow White said excitedly.  
"I don't like mushrooms," whispered Roxas.  
Demyx nudged Roxas and smiled, "Ooh! Stew!"  
"That sounds gighty mood! I mean, 'mighty good!'" Doc said as he rubbed his belly.  
"Come sit! The others will be here shortly," insisted Snow White.  
Demyx grinned widely. He dragged Zexion to the table and plopped down in a seat. "Thanks!" Demyx tried not to fall.  
"Ugh, Demyx!" Zexion facepalmed.  
"Yes?" Demyx put on an innocent smile.  
"Be careful," sighed Zexion.  
"Okay. I'll try, Zexion. Hey, maybe the stew will make you feel better!" Demyx said excited.  
"But I all ready told you I wasn't hungry," stated Zexion.  
"Oh, dear! Do you not feel well?" wondered Snow White.  
"I'm fi... Achoo!" Zexion sniffled and rubbed his nose.  
Demyx looked slyly at Zexion and asked, "Would you mind giving him some stew, too. He's been sick for a day or two."  
"Demyx!" whined Zexion.  
"Of course, dear! This will make you feel better," Snow White smiled brightly.  
"Zexion, you need it and you know it," Demyx fixed the schemer in his not-often-used 'I know what I'm talking about' look.  
Zexion glared at the Nocturne and took the seat next to him. Demyx smerked inwardly at the Schemer.  
"Thank you, ma'am. He appreciates it, I'm sure," smiled Demyx.  
Zexion mumbled darkly and Demyx tried not to screach out at the Schemer's murderous look.  
"She's the best, our Snow White is! She'll have you jixed up in a fiffy! Uh, in a jiffy," smiled Doc.  
The rest of the dwarves entered the dining room through the back door. They were just as surprised as Snow White had been to find four strangers at the table. Snow White and Doc managed to convince them it was okay. It did take a little extra convincing for Grumpy, but he gave into Snow White's wish to let them stay for lunch.  
The stew was passed around and everyone dug in. Demyx practically inhaled his food. Mere seconds seconds after receiving it, he set the bowl down with a sigh of satisfaction. He secretly wished for more, but did not want to seem rude, so he did not ask.  
"That was good!" Demyx smiled.  
Zexion stared at the Nocturne for a moment before taking a small spoonful. Demyx smiled at the Schemer.  
"Thank you again, Miss Snow White!" smiled Demyx.  
"This is... good," whispered Zexion.  
"I'm so glad you like it!" nodded Snow White.  
Roxas leaned over and whispered, "I thought we weren't supposed to talk to the locals."  
"It's okay Roxas. We usually try not to be seen by locals, but if we have to, we have protocols for certain situations. As long as they don't know the truth about us, we'll be fine," Zexion explained quietly.  
"Mmm! It was great!" agreed Demyx. Dopey nodded happily.  
"Where are you four from? I haven't seen anyone dressed like you anywhere near here," wondered Snow White.  
Zexion snapped back to attention and quickly answered, "We're... Umm... From a kingdom far far away. It's a very long journey and umm... We were exploring!"  
"Yeah! A castle a long ways away. I'm sure you've never been there," Demyx added.  
"I've never left this kingdom," sighed Snow White.  
"Come here to spy, have you!? Trying to figure out if you can take the kingdom?" demanded Grumpy.  
"No! We're not here for that, promise! I took the kids on a walk and got lost!" Demyx insisted, holding his hands up.  
"Lost because we let you take the lead..." muttered Zexion.  
"Yeah, but I got you here, didn't I? It's a nice place to be lost, I think!" Demyx grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.  
"Still lost," Zexion pointed out.  
Demyx deflated and sighed. He glanced at Zexion, who looked exhausted. His cold must be getting to him. "Yeah. If it's all right, Miss Snow, may we stay here for a few days? It would be just long enough for Zexion to get better." Demyx added under his breath, "And for a few certain hot heads to cool off..."  
"I'm fine Demyx!" shouted Zexion.  
"Humor me, at least?" begged Demyx.  
Zexion crossed his arms and pouted. He knew he was not going to win this argument. Demyx grinned in victory.  
"You want to escape Vexen as much as I want to escape Saïx," whispered Demyx. "Of course! We couldn't let you wander these woods if he's not feeling well," stated Snow White.  
"Snow! We don't know them!" argued Grumpy.  
"They're lost and he's sick. What if they run into you-know-who?" Snow White whispered with a worried look.  
"They neem sice. Uh, 'seem nice,'" added Doc.  
"We don't want 'Her' to find them," yawned Sleepy.  
Demyx looked up, instantly alarmed. "Her?" echoed Zexion.  
"It's nothing for you to worry about," reassured Doc. He quickly whispered to Sleepy, "You know we don't like mentioning you-know-who here!"  
"Are we in danger here?" wondered Zexion.  
"You shouldn't be unless she finds out Snow is here," Bashful answered shyly.  
"I don't know if this is a good idea anymore," Zexion whispered to Demyx.  
Demyx gulped and nodded, "Maybe not. Should we stay or leave?"  
"I don't know... We don't want to get them into any trouble," frowned Zexion.  
"Yeah. If we go, we might alert whoever 'She' is, but we might draw attention to ourselves here and thereby bring 'Her' here anyway," stated Demyx.  
"Why is thinking so hard when I'm sick," whined Zexion.  
"There, there," Demyx patted Zexion's back comfortingly and smiled.  
"Hmph!" pouted Zexion.  
Demyx laughed and Zexion muttered, "Not funny..." Demyx grinned wider.  
"Don't worry dears. We're safe here. When you feel better, we can show you the way out of these woods," smiled Snow White.  
"Thanks!" Demyx smiled back. "See, Zexion? We'll be safe!"  
"O-okay," sighed Zexion. Demyx smiled again and Zexion demanded, "Does my discomfort amuse you, Dem?"  
"No, not at all," Demyx snorted in a failed attempt to stifle his giggle.  
"I caught that..." mumbled Zexion.  
"What?" Demyx acted innocent.  
"You're not a good actor," stated Zexion.  
"Aww," sniffed Demyx right before brightening up again.  
"Told ya," Zexion pointed out.  
"Yeah. Oh, well!" Demyx folded his hands behind his head.  
"Do you want to melp out at the hine? Uh, 'help out at the mine?'" asked Doc.  
'Not especially, but I'll do it if you want me to,' thought Demyx to himself. "Um, sure."  
"Mine?" wondered Zexion.  
"Not you, dear. You're going to stay with me until you feel better," Snow White smiled sweetly. Bashful nodded in agreement.  
"Have fun cooking, Zexion!" Demyc winked, teasingly.  
"Hey! I thought we were over that!" shouted Zexion.  
"Oh, yeah... I guess the kitchen's out for you," smiled Demyx, recalling the fire.  
"Don't worry about helping right now. You need to focus on getting better," informed Snow White.  
Zexion mumbled under his breath and Demyx snickered. Zexion glared at the Nocturne.  
"Do you need Xion and me?" wondered Roxas.  
"You two are too young to work in a mine. You can help me," stated Snow White.  
Demyx tried once again to look innocent and avoid the glare. Zexion sighed heavily and let his head hit the table. Demyx rested a hand on Zexion.  
"Think of it this way. You won't have to worry about me bugging you 'cause I'll be exhausted by the time I get back here," grinned Demyx.  
"You always worry me... No matter what you do or where you go," stated Zexion.  
"Yeah, well..." Demyx laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head.  
"Why would we want to bring a complete stranger to our mine, Doc!?" Grumpy demanded.  
"This one looks pretty strong. He'll be able to help," explained Doc.  
Demyx stretched and said, "I'm ready if you are."  
"Then let's get this row on the shoad. Uh, 'show on the road,'" smiled Doc.  
Sleepy nodded slowly. "Don't worry about the children. I'll make sure their taken care of," smiled Snow White.  
"Y-yeah," smiled Bashful.  
"Guess you'll be the only one working, Demyx. Bye!" Roxas broke into a huge smile.  
Demyx gave Roxas an unamused look. 'Ugh, work makes sweat. Sweat is icky,' Demyx thought to himself.  
"Be careful..." whispered Zexion.  
Demyx gulped, "O-okay. I'll try. I'll keep a look out for flying rocks!" Demyx ran a hand through his mullet and chuckled weakly.  
Demyx followed Doc and the other dwarves out of the cottage to the mine. They quickly got to work.

Zexion had chosen to sit in the living room on the floor. He waited for Demyx to come back. The twins were helping Snow White in the kitchen. She came out to check on Zexion.  
"Miss Snow, when are they coming back?" wondered Zexion.  
"Don't worry, they should be on their way now!" smiled Snow White.  
Demyx opened the door rather loudly and announced, "Man, I'm starved! I can't wait to eat!" Then he spotted Snow White and quickly apologized. "Uh... sorry ma'am. I don't mean to make more work for you."  
"I'm almost to tired to eat," yawned Sleepy.  
"You're really loud," whispered Zexion, having jumped at the noise.  
"Hehe... Sorry, Zexion," Demyx rubbed the back of his head and sat next to the Schemer.  
"Hey. Where did Xion and Roxas go? I haven't seen them for almost an hour," stated Zexion.  
Roxas peeked out of the kitchen and smiled, "We were taste-tasting Miss Snow's cookies! She said we could!"  
"Oh... Achoo!" Zexion sniffled and unconsciously leaned into Demyx.  
Demyx pretended not to notice in order to preserve Zexion's pride. He resolves to make sure he would get some more rest. "You hear that?! We get cookies! Were they any good?" wondered Demyx.  
"I'm not allowed any sugar," Zexion said sadly.  
"Oh. Is it because you're si-" started Demyx.  
"Does that mean I get yours?" Roxas cut in quickly. Doc chuckled at the three.  
"No, Dem. Lex makes sure I don't get any sugar or caffeine. You've probably never seen what it does to me... Achoo!" Zexion explained.  
"... Oh. So you'd be crazy with it..." Demyx thought out loud.  
"Yeah..." sighed Zexion.  
"It's okay! I'll eat your cookie, then!" Demyx ignored Roxas's protests and continued on, "Maybe you can have something else for dessert. Do you feel any better?" Demyx put a hand on the Schemer'ss forehead and sighed, "You're still a little bit hot."  
Zexion shook his head and closed his eyes, "It's kinda cold in here..."  
"Maybe you should rest until Miss Snow dishes out supper... Do you want to stay here or go to the beds?" wondered Demyx. "What's that phrase...? 'Feed a cold and starve a fever'? Or is it 'Starve a cold and fees a fever'?..."  
"You're warm," whispered Zexion.  
"Let's just stay here, then." Demyx unzipped his coat to reveal his black t-shirt amd black pants which were tucked into his black boots. "Here," said Demyx, as he draped it on Zexion.  
"Hmmmm..." Zexion hummed.  
"Man, it's much cooler without that on!" Demyx sighed happily.  
After a few minutes, Zexion shivered again and curled closer to Demyx. "Dem, I can't sleep..." mumbled Zexion.  
"It's okay. You're tired. I know you'll fall asleep," said Demyx, as he gently patted Zexionxs head with the hand connected to his unoccupied shoulder.  
Demyx was now starting to feel his own exhaustion and yawned. Zexion mumbled unintelligibly and Demyx smerked. He knew Zexion would get some much-needed sleep. Soon the Schemer soflty started to snore.  
"They look comfortable," Sleepy said through a yawn as he sat down in his favorite chair and begins to doze off.  
Demyx smiles to himself and whispers, "Good." Demyx shifts slowly to get more comfortable and then relaxes. Demyx tried to stay awake, but slowly slipped from consciousness. "Ah," he sighed, as his head fell to rest on his chest as he falls asleep.  
Demyx and Zexion slept for a little while, before the scent of supper started to wake Demyx up.  
'Mmm... Whatever I smell... is good...' Demyx thought as he slowly opened one eye.  
"So we'll just set them leep- uh, 'let them sleep'- and give them their food later," whispered Doc.  
Demyx started to move and this woke Zexion. The Schemer groaned and asked, "Why?"  
"Wha... Zexion?" Then Demyx suddenly remembered what was going on. "Oh. It's time to eat."  
"But I'm not hungry..." whined Zexion.  
"C'mon. You need to eat something," stated Demyx.  
"Nooo..." Zexion tried to fall back to sleep.  
"Please? Just a little bit?" begged Demyx.  
Zexion shoke his head and Roxas whispered to Xion, "Man, and I thought Axel was a grump in the morning."  
"Shush! He's sick!" Xion scolded her older twin.  
"Zexion, you don't have to eat a lot, but you do have to eat some. You need to get your energy up. 'Sides, this'll help you get better soon!" Demyx smiled gently.  
Zexion only groaned.  
"After that, you can go back to sleep. I promise," stated Demyx.  
"Why can't I sleep now?" mumbled Zexion.  
"Because you need to eat now. The food is nice and hot!" explained Demyx.  
"But..." started Zexion.  
As if to prove Demyx's point, Roxas took a bite of the roast beef. "Dis roasht beast ees good!" He stated with his mouth full.  
"Come on," whispered Demyx, as he helped Zexion up and to the table. Zexion took a few bites.  
"That's it! Doesn't it taste good?" wondered Demyx, as he scarfed his own food down.  
Zexion shrugged as he tried to eat more. Bashful quietly asked for more and Snow White gladly dished out seconds to those who wanted more.  
"Eat as much as you want, Zexion. After you're done, you can go to sleep again," smiled Demyx.  
After a few more bites, Zexion whispered, "I can't eat any more. Demyx..."  
"Okay. Do you want to rest now?" asked Demyx.  
"I don't feel good..." Zexion trailed off.  
"Um..." Demyx looked to Snow White for help and turned back to Zexion. "Are you... going to throw up or do you need to sit there or..."  
"I don't know, Dem..." Zexion furrowed his eyebrows in thought.  
"Uh... then just sit there and rest, okay?" suggested Demyx.  
"Mmm-kay..." sighed Zexion.  
"Actually, let me lie you down on the couch," said Demyx, as he gently helped Zexion over to the little couch.  
Zexion curled in on himself to gather warmth and mumbled to himself. Demyx found his forgotten cloak and used it to cover Zexion.  
"There you go," whispered Demyx.  
"Mmmm..." hummed Zexion, as he fell asleep.  
"Please feel better!" wished Demyx.  
Demyx sat back at the table to have dessert. After he had eaten two cookies, he sighed. "Well, I'm tired, too, so I'm going to go to bed. Good night!" Demyx smiled.  
"Yeah, sure," nodded Roxas.  
Xion watched Demyx move next to the couch. If Demyx or Axel ever thought any of the three younger members were sick, they would complain a bit, but they would stay with them all night. Xion was not disappointed, as she watched Demyx plant himself next to the couch and refuse to move.  
"Okay, good night," smiled Xion.  
"Let me know if there is anything I can do for you," informed Snow White.  
"I will. Um, could I have some milk? There's nothing better with cookies than milk!" Demyx grinned widely.  
"Of course, dear," Snow White smiled sweetly.  
"Thank you," said Demyx, as he excepted the cup once Snow White returned with the milk. He took a sip and smiled, "Ooh! This is great!"  
"Is there anything I can do for Zexion?" wondered Snow White.  
"Yeah. Do you have something to take down his fever?" asked Demyx.  
"I can get a rag wet if you think it'll help," suggested Snow White.  
"It couldn't hurt," nodded Demyx.  
"I'll be right back," nodded Snow White.  
"Okay," said Demyx. He added under his breath, "If it gets dry, I can at least wet it again with my dancing water."  
Snow White returned with a damp cloth after a few minutes. She handed it to Demyx. "Thank you!" Demyx repeated, as he placed it on Zexion's forehead.  
"You're welcome," smiled Snow White, as she left the room.  
Zexion groaned and tried to remove the cold object.  
"No, no. Just leave it there. It's supposed to help you," stated Demyx.  
Zexion shook his head. He continued to try to swat away the rag.  
"It can't help you if it's not on you." Demyx leaned over Zexion so his arms pinned down the sick Nobody. "Just stay put and get better, okay? It would be such a drag to have to run away from Saïx and Vexen with you dilirious," sighed Demyx.  
"... cold..." whined Zexion.  
"It's okay. It's good for you," informed Demyx.  
Zexion simply whimpered weakly.  
"Hey, hey. It's okay," Demyx tried to soothe the Schemer.  
Roxas and Xion joined Demyx on the floor next to the couch. Xion asked, "Will he be all right, Demyx?"  
"I... hope so," whispered Demyx.  
Now Zexion was able to fall back to sleep without any trouble. Demyx sighed in relief before falling asleep himself. Roxas and Xion did not stay up for much longer either.

The house fell quiet as Snow White and the dwarves went to bed. Zexion moaned as he woke up, feeling really sick. He slowly looked around to find Demyx, Roxas, and Xion alseep next to the couch. Zexion weakly removed the cold cloth and tried to get up.  
Demyx felt Zexion shift underneath him and woke up. "What's wrong?" Demyx wondered as he summoned Sasha to rewet the cloth.  
"Demyx... I think..." Zexion continued to try to get up with great difficulty. Demyx quickly assisted him. "... sick..." whispered Zexion.  
"Oh, um... Do you need me to fetch you a pot you can throw up in or find you some medicine? We should have made you take Vexen's concoction..." muttered Demyx.  
Zexion quickly shook his head, "No medicine..."  
"... Okay. Well, I'll get you a pot, then." Demyx ran to the kitchen. "Aha!" He found a perfect pot and placed it next to the couch. He stated, "I'll wash it later if I have to. How else can I help? Is there anything else I can do?"  
"It's cold," informed Zexion.  
Demyx checked Zexion's forehead again and whispered, "You're still warm. I'll put the cloth on you again." As he did so, he asked, "Are you still cold?"  
"I don't like that..." frowned Zexion.  
"I know, but it will help you," sighed Demyx. He readjusts the coat and asked, "Do you want me to join you, or will you be okay?"  
Zexion slowly nodded.  
"Okay," said Demyx, as he slowly sat next to Zexion on the couch. "I'm not as warm as Axel- You know, it's really funny when he gets a fever 'cause then his skin turns from 'This is uncomfortably hot' to 'Oh, my word! I've been burned!' It's a pain when he's sick. And I mean 'pain' literally," smiled Demyx, as he got comfortable.  
"Mmm..." Zexion shifted closer to Demyx.  
"There, there. You can sleep now," Demyx said as he patted Zexion's head.  
Zexion closed his eyes and took a shaky breath.  
"Hey, you'll be fine. I know it," yawned Demyx.  
Zexion slowly began to nod off.  
"Good," smiled Demyx.  
Demyx waited just long enough to know that Zexion was fully alseep before drifting off himself.

Zexion jolted up suddenly and leaned over the couch to the pot, strategically placed by Demyx. He quickly lost the contents of his stomach.  
Demyx jerked awake. "That's it. There you go," whispered Demyx, worrying.  
Zexion moaned as he finished.  
"It's okay," soothed Demyx.  
"Make it stop... Dem..." whined Zexion.  
"... I would if I could," sighed Demyx. He grabbed Sasha. "Here! I can distract you with this!" Demyx strummed a few strings and made his water dance.  
"Does that help?" wondered Demyx.  
Zexion leaned back against Demyx and watched the water. "Hmmmm..." he hummed softly.  
Demyx made intricate forms with his water. There were dolphins, fish, and sharks. "You know how we're not supposed to talk about our lives before becoming Nobodies? Roxas and Xion can't because they don't even have their memories... Even mine are a little hazy. I remember being in water and moving freely. I could swim like a fish. There were music concerts the... king- Maybe?- had put them on, and I always played my sitar. I remember seeing fish like this every day," Demyx smiled sadly, remembering little of his Sombodies past.  
Zexion frowned as he remembered that fateful day to clearly. He watched as Demyx smiled bitterly at the forms he made with the water. Most of the Organization members had lived lives that were taken away because of what he and Vexen had been forced to do.  
"It was beautiful, seeing the light hit the water from underneath it..." sighed Demyx.  
"I can still remember that day... I wish I could forget..." whispered Zexion.  
"... Yeah. I mean, it could be worse, you could be like the twins and not know anything. My memory blanks out when I try to remember my family. I don't know if I even had any," stated Demyx.  
"I didn't... Vexen found me and brought me to the castle," frowned Zexion.  
"Huh. Did you have any friends outside of the castle?" wondered Demyx.  
"I wasn't allowed out of the castle. I didn't really know anyone from the outside world," sighed Zexion.  
"Wow. That must've really stunk. At least I had friends. There was a girl I was really close to. Everyone teased us and said we'd marry, but neither of us thought of the other like that. It was like she was my sister. I can't remember her name, but she had long, red hair," Demyx explained, the smile growing a little brighter at happier memories.  
"I didn't really mind being stuck in the castle really. I was always different. Even as a six year old, I enjoyed books more than anything. Because of that, I was smarter than Vexen... He was always jealous," smiled Zexion.  
"I bet he couldn't stand that!" Demyx laughed. "I had a pet fish named Kerplunk. He was my first pet. Everyone else had 'reasonable' names for their fish. I just thought it was a cool name."  
"We weren't allowed pets. We were always working..." coughed Zexion. "I don't even know what we were working on, just that it started all this."  
"Oh. Huh, that's weird. Sadness! Did you ever escape the castle and just have fun? I started a game called 'Ninja.' You tried to slap a person's hand without knocking them over with a wave," stated Demyx.  
"There wasn't any time for fun. I do remember getting out once, but Vexen brought me straight back. I ran into Axel's and Saïx's Sombodies and a kid named Ven. That was before they snuck into the castle," Zexion shuddered at the memory.  
"Wow. At least you got some fun! I remember a terrible time when music was outlawed. I wasn't allowed to touch Sasha! I would sneak out and play her in a cave," informed Demyx.  
"But if you played in a cave, who could hear?" wondered Zexion.  
"Only the fish. I didn't want to get arrested. I think the queen died, or something, so the king banned music," Demyx thought out loud.  
"That's strange," stated Zexion.  
"Yeah..." agreed Demyx.  
After a moment of silence, Zexion asked, "Demyx? Do you miss it?"  
"Yeah, kind of. The Organization is my home now. I love you guys! Well, not Superior... Or Saïx, or Vexen, or Larxene... Still, I miss the freedom my world had... I had no missions and could strum my sitar all day," sighed Demyx.  
"I don't want to go back. I have nothing to go back too..." whispered Zexion.  
"I bet. Maybe I can take you to Atlantica sometime on a 'mission'!" exclaimed Demyx.  
"You can't blame Vexen for how he acts. He still remembers too..." explained Zexion.  
"True. He's just scary!" nodded Demyx.  
"He blames himself for it..." Zexion trailed off. "I've never been to Atlantica. I can't swim," Zexion changed subjects quickly.  
"Aww. You can in Atlantica! Rumor has it it that Superior sent Axel there once. He's still alive... traumatized, but alive," smiled Demyx.  
Zexion smiled back. "That would be funny to see," coughed Zexion.  
"Yeah!" grinned Demyx.  
"Where are we going to go next? I don't want to go home... they'll be angry," wondered Zexion.  
"How 'bout Atlantica?" suggested Demyx. 'Superior will be soo mad when we get back,' Demyx agreed in his head.  
"Will it be okay to go while I'm sick?" asked Zexion.  
"It'll probably make you get better faster!" exclaimed Demyx.  
"Can Roxas and I come too?" wondered Xion, who just woken up to hear their plans.  
"Sure, you can come! We're on a vacation!" smiled Demyx.  
"Yes!" Xion jumped in excitement.  
"When can we go? That one dwarf doesn't like us," commented Zexion.  
"Let's go tomorrow or the day after. I don't think he likes anyone..." Demyx said after a moments thought.  
"Kay..." Zexion tried to shift closer to Demyx to steal his bodyheat.  
"You guys will like swimming!" chuckled Demyx.  
A delicious smell came from the kitchen and Snow White's sweet voice could be heard as she cooked breakfast. The dwarves came down from the bedroom.  
"Mmm!" smiled Doc.  
"Breakfast is ready!" Snow White called.  
"Yay!" Roxas and Demyx shouted at the same time.  
"Come on, Zexion. I made you something special," smiled Snow White.  
Demyx helped Zexion off the couch. Zexion stumbled a little over his own feet and mumbled, "But I'm not hungry..."  
"Eat some, please? Even if it's only a little bit, okay?" begged Demyx.  
Zexion mumbled, but allowed Demyx to guide him to the table. He sat down slowly and Demyx plopped right next to him.  
"Thank you, Miss Snow!" smiled Demyx.  
"This should make you feel a lot better," assured Snow White.  
"See, Zexion?" pressed Demyx.  
Everyone sat at the table and recieved their breakfast. Snow had made a warm porridge for Zexion, he hesitantly took a small bite. Zexion only managed to eat a little before he started to feel worse. He unconsciously leaned into Demyx again.  
Demyx took a bite and tensed up to keep Zexion from falling. "Wow! This is great!" He shoveled all the food on his plate into his mouth.  
"Don't choke on it," warned Zexion.  
Demyx laughed and almost choked. "Oh. I'll try not to," he tried to hide the fact he almost did, but failed.  
"That's why you don't do that with your mouth full," whispered Zexion.  
"I think we should head to the mine soon. We don't want another late day!" suggested Happy.  
"I guess so, Zexion. I'm going to go to the mine. Is that okay? You won't die while I'm there, right?" Demyx smiled lopsidedly.  
"Do you have to?" frowned Zexion.  
"Well, they kept us and feed us, so it kind of is the thing to do. When we get to Atlantica, none of us have to work! Don't worry. I'll be back for lunch," stated Demyx.  
"O-okay..." sighed Zexion.  
"Roxas will take good care of you." Demyx turned to Snow White. "We'll be off tomorrow," he stated.  
"Are you sure he'll be all right to travel while he's sick?" wondered Snow White.  
"I'm fine Miss Snow, just a little tired..." yawned Zexion.  
"I think he'll be okay. He needs to rest today," nodded Demyx.  
The dwarves begin their march to the mine. Demyx stood up and followed. "I'll be back. Xion, you're in charge under Miss Snow. Bye!" Demyx waved as he left the cottage.  
Zexion whined at the loss of warmth, but remained seated. Roxas patted his back. Roxas and Xion managed to help the Schemer back to the couch with only two stumbles. Roxas sat next to the couch.  
"Phew! Demyx must've had it easy, being taller!" stated Roxas.  
Zexion curled up and fell asleep quickly. Snow White stepped into the room to ask, "Would you two like to help me with lunch, so he can sleep?"  
"Sure!" Roxas nudged Xion and whispered,"Now we've got leverage over Demyx the next time he tries to make us do his job!"  
Roxas and Xion followed Snow White into the kitchen, leaving Zexion to sleep in peace.

Zexion woke up alone and in his fevered mind, he could not recognize or remember where he was. He slowly got off the couch, dropping Demyx's coat onto the floor. He slowly stumbled to the door and quietly left the cottage, leaving the door open.

Roxas stepped out of the kitchen to check up on Zexion, but found him missing. Panic arised quickly.  
"What's wrong?" asked Snow White.  
"Zexion's gone! Where could he be?" panicked Roxas.  
Demyx stood up straight and leaned against a wall. "Phew!" He whiped the sweat off his brows. "If it's okay with you guys, I'm going to take a quick break."  
"It's almost time for lunch anyways. We can leave early. You've helped us get ahead..." muttered Grumpy.  
"That sounds good! I can't wait to eat!" Demyx tried to hide his smile at Grumpy's reluctance.  
The dwarves start to put away their picks. Demyx followed suit.  
"Did we do well? I think we've done better than yesterday at this time!" Demyx stated cheerfully.  
"We've done absolutely great!" nodded Happy.  
The seven dwarves followed by Demyx, march back to the cottage. They found the door open with Roxas, Xion, and Snow White looking around hecticly.  
"And in time for a nap after lunch!" yawned Sleepy.  
"Our Snow White works hard for our meals to taste... What's going on in here?" wondered Happy.  
"Oh dear! You must not have seen him on your way back. Zexion seems to have gone missing. It doesn't look like he's in the cottage," informed Snow White.  
"What?! When did this happen? How far could he have gone? Where could he be?" panicked Demyx.  
"The door was open when we got here. Do you think he went into the woods?" stated Happy.  
"Could be he in the woods? Uh, 'he be.'" Doc furrowed his eyebrows in thought.  
"Let's check!" Demyx forgot his hunger and tiredness to ran outside, looking for a feverish schemer. "Zeeeeeexioooooon!"  
Snow White stayed in the cottage with Xion and Roxas while the others split up.  
"I'll take the mine," stated Doc.  
Demyx found himself alone and walked straight into Axel, who did not look too amused. Zexion was leaning against him, mumbling nonsense.  
"Demyx..." started Axel.  
Demyx shrieked in surprise. "Uh... A-Axel, what are you d-doing here?" stuttered Demyx. Then he spotted the sick Schemer and rushed to Axel. He placed his hand on Zexion's back and whispered, "Zexion."  
"What do you think I'm doing here? The whole Organization is out looking for you troublemakers. He's got a really high fever! What were you thinking?" demanded Axel.  
Zexion mumbled and turned his head torwards Demyx.  
"I was trying to hell him get better!" shouted Demyx.  
"He needs to see Vexen," sighed Axel.  
"There, there. It's okay," Demyx tried to soothe Zexion.  
"No!" Zexion screamed at the mention of Vexen.  
"I know, Axel, but he's terrified of it! See?" wondered Demyx.  
"We go through this every time. He won't get better without it," stated Axel.  
"Sh, Zexion... It's all right. Can't he just take the medicine and stay with us for a bit? We were trying to help him! You can sneak us the medicine. We'll be back soon! If anyone says something, you can tell them it's just in case you find us!" Demyx tried to convince Axel. "He's gotten worse from when Vexen first found out he was sick. He needs to see Vexen," pressed Axel. Zexion tried to squirm out of Axel's arm.  
Demyx sighed as he thought to himself. 'Now I have to decide what to do. The logical thing to do would be to take him to Vexen. He's sick and I need to help him however I can. Zexion doesn't want it... Still, I need to put his best interests first. After he gets better, we can escape.'  
"Xion and Roxas wouldn't happen to be here too, would they?" wondered Axel.  
"Uh... Yes?" Axel gabe Demyx a thunderous look. "It was an accident. I didn't know they were there!"  
Axel sighed heavily, "Just bring them here. We need to RTC. Zexion needs medical attention before it gets any worse than it is."  
"Okay," Demyx admitted defeat, "Stay here, Zexion. I'll be right back."  
Demyx turned to run back to the cottage. "Mmm... What about... The pirates?" wondered Zexion.  
"Shush you..." whispered Axel, as he brought the Schemer closer to his body to keep him standing.

Demyx got back to the cottage rather quickly. "Roxas! Xion! Axel's here. We need to RTC," explained Demyx.  
Snow White and the seven dwarves made their way to the living room. Roxas and Xion ran to stand with the Nocturne. Demyx turned to Snow. "Thank you for your hospitality! I'm sorry we couldn't stay longer," smiled Demyx.  
"Did you find him?" wondered Snow White.  
"Yes. He's with our friend," nodded Demyx.  
"That's good. I'll miss the help in the kitchen. Next time you're visiting, don't forget about us, okay?" Snow White sighed in relief.  
"We will! Oh, and... make sure to stay away from 'Her', okay?" rushed Demyx.  
"We're safe here. Don't worry about us," smiled Snow White.  
"Good. I'd hug you all, but Zexion is in bad shape," admitted Demyx.  
"Then you should be off," stated Grumpy. "Yeah. Bye!" Demyx took Roxas and Xion by the hand and left.

"Took you long enough. Why is he talking about pirates and cameras? Where all have you been?" wondered Axel. "I can fly!" announced Zexion.  
"No!" growled Axel, as he tightened his grip on Zexion.  
"We'll, we went to Neverland first. Zexion, you can't fly here!" rushed Demyx.  
Axel shook his head in disbelief. "Saïx went looking there first. Come on, let's get him to Vexen." Axel opened a dark corridor. Zexion mumbled and smiled.  
"Yeah, we saw him. He didn't see us," stated Demyx.  
The five Organization members went through the portal. Axel had to drag Zexion.


	7. Chapter 7: Atlantica

Kingdom Hearts: The Misadventures of the Organization Caused by Demyx

~Atlantica~

"What is this?!" demanded Axel.  
Zexion laughed at Axel and said, "I don't wanna go back... This is better."  
"No! It's not! Why Atlantica?" Axel quickly grabbed Zexion before he could wander off.  
"Whoop! Atlantica! See, Zexion? This is what I was talking about!" Demyx twirled happily in the water, glad to have his fins back.  
"Demyx?! What did you tell him?" asked Axel.  
"I can swim!" smiled Zexion.  
"I just told him what I remembered about my home world," stated Demyx.  
"We're not supposed to talk about that. Especially when Zexion has a fever! His powers are unpredictable," reminded Axel.  
"I forgot!" Demyx facepalmed himself.  
"Swim!" shouted Zexion.  
"Stop squirming!" commanded Axel.  
Just then a little yellow and blue fish swam by. Zexion wanted to follow it.  
"Fish!" Zexion squirmed harder.  
Demyx was now lost in his own little world as he swam in circles and did tricks. Roxas and Xion were in shock that they had fins and could breath underwater.  
"How can we breath?" whispered Roxas.  
"I don't know," shrugged Xion.  
"Hey! Come back!" Axel lost his grip on the Schemer.  
"I'll get him!" Demyx volunteered. "Hey, look! I'm a torpedo!"  
"I wanna swim, Dem..." whined Zexion, when the Nocturne caught him and started to bring him back to the others.  
"Swim near us, okay? Hey! Do you want to see my secret cave?" wondered Demyx.  
"We will swim!" Zexion nodded eagerly.  
"Yay! Follow me!" shouted Demyx.  
"Wait for me! It's not natural for me to be swimming, even with a tail!" Axel informsd angrily.  
Demyx and zexion laughed as they raced a little ahead.  
"It's not funny! After we see your cave, we need to bring Zexion back," stated Axel.  
"Noo..." whimpered Zexion.  
"I guess so. Can we come back after he's better? Pleeeeeaaaase?" begged Demyx.  
"You know Superior is angry with you. I'd be surprised if he let any of you leave the castle for awhile after this stunt," smerked Axel.  
"Aww," Demyx deflated and started to sink in sadness.  
Zexion got distracted by some coral and Axel had to grab him. "Stay with us," warned Axel.  
"It'll try," sighed Demyx.  
"It's so pretty!" exclaimed Roxas.  
As they swim, fish begin to surround Demyx's tail. He laughs and greets them like old friends. "I missed you guys, too!"  
"Who are they?" wondered Roxas.  
"Fish!" shouted Zexion.  
"... I don't know. They just follow me when I come here," grinned Demyx.  
"Zexion..." groaned Axel, as he yet again pulled the sick Schemer closer.  
Demyx started pointing to individual fish and began naming them. "I shall call you Noah. Your name shall be Peanut Butter and Jellyfish! Zexion, what should we call this one?" He pointed to a small fish.  
"Bubbles!" smiled Zexion.  
"Ooh! Can I name one?" wondered Roxas.  
"Sure," smiled Demyx.  
"Umm... How about... Splash for this one?" Roxas pointed to a fish.  
"Good one!" encouraged Demyx.  
"Let's get going, Demyx. He's dillusional," sighed Axel.  
"My cave's right here," stated Demyx.  
"Dem, play Sasha!" exclaimed Zexion.  
"Great idea!" Demyx quickly summoned Sasha and sang, "Dance, Water, Dance!"  
Zexion clumsily pulled Axel, who fell right into a wall. Zexion laughs and Demyx could not help but giggle. Axel groans as he catches the Schemer again. He started to slowly nod off, listening to the music.  
Axel sighed in relief when Zexion fell asleep. He resituated him so he was now carrying the Schemer. "All right, Demyx. I think now would be a great time to RTC. Maybe I can convince Superior to take it easy on you guys, since he's so dillusional and stubborn. Does anyone know about this cave? Would it be safe to open a dark corridor in here?" whispered Axel.  
"... Okay. Pleeeaaaase? No one should... except for that girl," stated Demyx.  
"Girl?" echoed Axel.  
"Yeah. She and I were great friends when I was my Somebody. We shared the cave. It had all sorts of nicknacks in it! It sure was a beauty of a cave," sighed Demyx.  
"We should get going before she comes then," informed Demyx.  
"Yeah," agreed Demyx. He opened a dark corridor and said, "Ah, my beautiful cave! I shall miss you. Until we meet again!"  
"Let's get him to Vexen quickly," reminded Axel.  
"Okay," sighed Demyx. The five Nobodies swim through the dark corridor silently.


End file.
